Glitter is often used to decorate two-dimensional surfaces such as card stock, and so forth. In a basic method of application, a suitable adhesive is applied to the surface to be treated, through the use of spray glue, a roller, knife or brush. The glitter is sprinkled onto the surface any non-adhered material can then be removed through shaking or wiping.
The application of glitter to non-planar surfaces and volumetric objects is more problematic, however, since sprinkling only applies to a portion of the surface area at any given time, requiring the part to be rotated or the applicator to be moved relative to the part, or both. In addition, if the adhesive is heavy or poorly distributed, it may run or otherwise result in an uneven distribution of the decorative material.
Another problem that arises in the application of glitter is that upon sprinkling of the particles, some may lie flat while curing, whereas others may be affixed on-edge, resulting in exposed sharp surfaces or a non-smooth texture or appearance. The need remains, therefore, for a method whereby glitter and like decorative particles may be applied to non-planar and/or three-dimensional/volumetric objects or articles in a consistent manner to provide a uniform texture and appearance.